


A Slice of the Action

by auroreanrave



Category: Face/Off (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: In the aftermath, Wanda and Buzz head out for ice cream to discuss the future.
Relationships: Wanda/Buzz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Slice of the Action

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Hope you're all well. This was literally just born from watching Face/Off and shipping the crap out of Margaret Cho and James Denton's characters because background ships are the best. Hope you enjoy this little bit of sweetness!

It isn't until afterwards - after Castor Troy and Archer and everything - that Buzz and Wanda sit down and debrief themselves, in the way that only junior agents can do when they've watched their bosses and their agency's nemeses lives turn completely to shit.

They're both discharged from the hospital, still on paid administrative leave, and it's a sunny day in Los Angeles, so Wanda suggests they go for ice cream.

"I'm quitting," says Wanda around her mouthful of butter maple pecan gelato. It's been on her mind for a long time, the idea of leaving, of channeling her energies into something she really enjoys.

"Seriously?" Buzz asks. "What about the agency? About... you know, spy shit."

"It nearly got me killed, Buzz. I nearly died and so did you, and when I was doing physical therapy and eating crappy meatballs, I just thought 'what if I died and this was my legacy?'"

She knows she sounds silly, but it's been a weight on her chest for months, and talking to Buzz about it eases that pain. Buzz, her accidental best friend and favourite person, the guy who orders Wanda her favourite pizza on late night admin and was her date to her sister's wedding in April and who shares her enthusiasm for sticky notes pranks and strong coffee.

"So if you're not going to be in the FBI, what are you going to do?"

"I'm starting a bakery," Wanda says. "I've got the money saved up and I can bake, and I know it'll be small, but... it's what I want. It's what I've been dreaming of for months."

Buzz stares at her, his plastic spoon dripping a stream of chocolate-raspberry gelato onto the plastic table beneath. "A bakery? Really?"

"Yep. And I know it'll be weird, but we can make this work. The spot I've found is in Ojai, so it's not far."

Buzz snorts at her. "The hell if I'm staying if you're not."

"You can't quit just because I'm not there," says Wanda, a little incredulously. "You'll be fine."

"No, I won't. You're the only reason I didn't quit months ago. So if you're going, then I am too," Buzz says, grinning, spooning ice cream into his mouth.

Wanda feels weird, a mixture of guilt churning her insides, and then pop rocks of excitement, of warmth in her chest.

"You owe me a job, though," says Buzz. "I'll work the counter. Charming smile and all that, we'll be an institution within six months, I promise."

Wanda laughs and nods, tipping her half-full ice cream tub to Buzz's so that they can clack together.

"I was really going to miss you," Wanda admits, feeling all kinds of soft and vulnerable because she loves Buzz. She really does.

Buzz grins at her, that charming grin that is going to sell them so many pastries and cakes, and brings her hand to his mouth so he can kiss it.

"Now you don't have to, partner," he says, smiling like Wanda is the sun, and she feels that her future is brighter than she could ever have dreamed.


End file.
